Wedding Plans
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Han and Leia may not get the wedding they'd have preferred, but they know what matters. Fluffy one shot.


WEDDING PLANS

At long last, the victory celebrations, which had lasted a week, were over. Rumor had it that the galaxy had consumed all of its intoxicants.

Han and Leia had gotten engaged on the night of the celebration at Endor. They'd spent some of the celebration with friends, but most of the week had been spent on the _Falcon_, in bed, in each others' arms. They'd lost count of how many times they'd made love and they were just fine with that. The only interruption they'd allowed was Luke and Mara, announcing that they were now an item. At the same time, Leia and Han announced that they were engaged. Luke was thrilled for both of them, and Mara expressed happiness as well. She'd heard much of Han and Leia, both from Luke and and from nearly everyone else.

Carlist Rieekan and Admiral Ackbar expressed their pleasure at their friends' new joy. But there was one more person who needed to be told, and it was not someone they looked forward to revealing their intentions.

The couple was on Coruscant, and the provisional government was barely a day old.

"You ready?" Leia asked Han.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," he assured his fiancee. Truth was, Han was dreading this encounter, but he wasn't about to reveal that to Leia, who was nervous enough. "If she hassles you, she'll regret it."

"Try to be nice," Leia warned him.

"Hey, I'll be as nice so long as she doesn't go after you."

They approached what had once been the Imperial Palace. It would at least temporarily provide a home for the Provisional Government.

Mon Mothma had found a place to set up in one of the apartments in the palace. The door was ajar. Leia popped her head inside.

"Come in," Mon Mothma called to her, not raising her eyes from her datapad until the two of them were present.

The two reluctantly walked towards her desk, hand in hand.

"Are you here to tell me that you're engaged? Because I already know." Mon Mothma's voice was cold. "Carlist was good enough to tell me. He thought you'd already informed me." The irritation and offense in the older woman's voice was evident." She looked up at the couple. "Leia, I would like a word with you. Alone." She stared pointedly at Han.

"I don't think so," Han said to her. "This is the woman I love, and I'm not about to let you cheap shots in her general direction."

"If you have something to say to me, Han can hear it as well," Leia added.

Mon Mothma gave a tragic sigh. "Leia, you are going to have a very important position in this government. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I've never been more sure than I am now," Leia told her evenly, squeezing Han's hand. She displayed the glowing Tandgor jewel ring Han had given her.

Mon Mothma began to pace. "Leia, you of all people should understand that marriages are very political. What is the New Republic to think of you marrying a smuggler?"

"Han has done far more for the Rebellion than any hundred sentients put together," Leia shot back severely. "He's well liked and respected."

"But he does nothing to strengthen alliances with other governments."

"I'm standing here and my hearing's pretty good," Han said tartly.

"So, in other words, I'm supposed to engage in a loveless marriage for the sake of politics?" Leia's tone had turned harsh.

"How do you know you wouldn't fall in love with another?" Mon retaliated.

"I told my father when I was twelve that I would never marry, certainly not for the sake of political gain, which pretty much meant I'd never marry. I fell in love, and I'm not going to apologize for that. The heart wants what the heart wants." She and Han held hands tightly.

Mon Mothma sighed and returned to her seat. The woman gave another theatrical sigh. "If you are expecting my blessing, you will wait a very long time."

"I think we can live without it," Han informed her.

"What you do not understand is that our victory is fresh and fragile," Mon went on. "We need to bring the galaxy together."

"I thought we just spent a week doing that," Han remarked. Mon looked up to give him the evil eye. He stared back down at her.

"No, General Solo, that was simply the after party. Galaxy wide inebriation does not equal galaxy wide peace."

"It's a pretty good start," Han said, smiling.

Mon glared at him, but Han smiled back again. Leia was wondering if he was enjoying taunting her.

"Well, then, perhaps we can use this wedding as an opportunity to bring the galaxy together," Mon said to them.

It was taking all of Leia's willpower not to reach across Mon's desk and slug her.

"What are you talking about? It's Han's and my wedding!" Mon's presumptuousness was really heating up Leia's temper.

"What you could do is invite representatives of each planet to your wedding."

"You're talking about a mob scene!" Leia was furious. Han gave her a look that said, calm down, hear her out. It made Leia feel as if he was suddenly on Mon's side.

"I was hoping for a small wedding, just family and close friends," Leia told Han.

"Yeah, I know. Me too," Han said to her. "But maybe the galaxy could use a hell of a good party."

The diplomat in Leia realized that there was a strong argument to be made for that. The private Leia balked, but perhaps it would be a point of unification.

"Han, let's step outside and discuss this," Leia said, and the two slipped into the hallway.

When they felt they were out of earshot, Han spoke first.

"Believe me, having a cast of thousands at our wedding's not my idea of a great way to celebrate. I was kinda hoping it was gonna be Luke, Mara, Chewie, Carlist, you know, people we actually like."

"I can't say I'm thrilled with it. But I think you're right about one thing: it might be a unifying event. And right now, unification is going to be the hardest part of all." She sighed, wrapping her arms around Han's waist. He drew her in close, kissing the top of her head.

She then stepped back. "But, if this is what Mon Mothma wants, she gets the honor of sending the invitations to these people. She can also pay for it."

"I like the way you think, sweetheart," Han said as they re-entered Mon Mothma's office.

"We've made a decision," Leia announced to her.

"And that would be?"

"You are welcome to invite ambassadors from each planet if you so desire. But, you will be responsible to invite them, and you will be responsible for paying for the event," Leia informed her.

Mon pondered this for a moment. "Done," she agreed. "It will be at Cantham House, which is the only venue large enough for such a crowd."

"It's all yours," Han told her. "We'll invite family and friends, and you can do the rest."

"Does that involve Rogue Squadron?" Mon asked.

"It wouldn't be a party without 'em," Han said. "Now if you'll excuse us, we've got an apartment to find."

The couple walked along the streets of Coruscant, which were teeming with throngs of sentients of every sort. Life was all around them.

"You know what?" Han said to Leia as they walked hand in hand.

"What?"

"I don't care how many sentients show up to our wedding. There's only one person I'm counting on being there. And that's you."

The couple stopped and kissed, amidst the hordes, and for that moment, there was no one else in the universe.


End file.
